


Think You Know Someone

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Green Hornet (2011)
Genre: Coming Out, Community: greenhornetkink, Humor, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Britt comes out of the closet. No-one but Kato is surprised. (Prompt on GreenHornetKink.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think You Know Someone

"It's not like it was a secret," Britt said, waving a hand dismissively. "My father just kept it out of the papers when he was alive. He'd print all that shit about me partying but I guess having a few boyfriends just wasn't 1940s enough for him."

"But all those women," Kato repeated. "And the way you panted after Lenore."

"Kato, really." Lenore rolled her eyes. "Non-monosexuality. Look it up."

"I didn't pant." Britt frowned.

"You panted." Lenore scanned the pages of the issue of the gossip rag. "Can you believe it? These guys can't even spell your name right. You know, I tried working for one of these once. Darkest hour of my career."

They were sitting in the lunch café down the street from the Sentinel Building, having a Greek salad, tacos, green tea and shrimp soup. Theoretically, they could meet at the office, but since Britt's duties at the Sentinel had been downgraded to decorative, coming in just to see Lenore seemed a bit too much like favouritism. The café had been Lenore's idea, of course.

"Let me see," Britt said, reaching for the magazine. Lenore relinquished it. "'Breit'? E-I? That's a new one. I thought I'd seen them all."

"All this time you were--" Kato frowned at them. "Even with those three models in the jacuzzi--"

"Marcia's more of an actress," Britt muttered. "Oh. Huh."

"What?"

"It's nothing," Britt said. "Nobody believes these things anyway."

"Give me that," Kato demanded and held out his hand. Britt handed the magazine over reluctantly. Kato scanned it, then sank slowly down on the seat, hiding his face behind the magazine. "You son of a bitch," he said at last.

"Hey, I had nothing to do with it," Britt said.

"Relax, Kato," Lenore said, popping a forkful of salad into her mouth. "They run Bigfoot stories every spring and think the Abu Ghrabi photos were staged. Credibility zero."

Kato glared at her over the top of the magazine. "That's easy for you to say. They're not saying you're dating this asshole."

"They did last week, actually." Lenore giggled. "What did I tell you? They don't even bother with consistency – except when it comes to Bigfoot's spring outings, I guess."

A waiter who'd been making his way across the floor stopped at their table. "Can I get you another?" he asked Britt, indicating his tea.

"I'm good."

"He never even hit on me, Lenore," Kato complained. "You know that. Right?"

Lenore opened her eye wide and spread her hands. "If you say so."

"We just get drunk. And sometimes we watch movies. And – you know, the other stuff."

Lenore leaned forward, resting her chin on her hand. "What other stuff?"

Kato glanced around the room. The waiter was still hovering. "You know. At night."

"Do tell me more about these mysterious nighttime activities that you can't discuss in polite society."

Kato just glared at her.

"I'm gonna--" Britt pointed in the vague direction of the men's room and got up.

"Okay, okay," Lenore waved a hand. "If it becomes a thing, I'll defend your honour. We can always have Britt come clean in some more respectable magazine. Nothing like an acceptable amount of the right kind of truth to kill a lie. He's only a D-list celebrity anyway, people barely care."

"Maybe you and I could just start going out. Isn't there that press gala thing coming up?"

"You're asking me out because you need a beard? How could any girl resist?"

Kato nearly bit his tongue instead of a taco. "You wouldn't be – we're not -"

"No, Kato, sorry," she said with a smile. "I'm just teasing. You don't need it, anyway. We can just frame that waiter as Britt's new flame instead."

"What waiter?"

"The one he's flirting with at the counter."

Kato looked around. Britt was leaning on the bar casually, the ruggedly handsome waiter from before leaning towards him with a subtle smile. Kato's eyes narrowed.

"You really never noticed?" Lenore asked.

"All those women!" Kato exclaimed.

"You're really struggling with this concept, aren't you?"

Britt slunk back into his chair with a smug grin.

"How'd it go?" Lenore asked.

"Got his number." He brandished it proudly.

"Shouldn't you be more careful after this?" Kato said, shaking the magazine at him.

"Why?" Britt shrugged. "In for a penny, in for a pound. Maybe I'll ask him to the gala."

Lenore eyed Kato curiously. "If you're feeling jealous because he never hit on you--"

"What, no!" Kato said quickly. "Just that..." He dropped the magazine on the table. "How could I not know?"

"Well, if it is that, I just gave up hitting on you when you didn't notice." Britt raised his hands when Kato shot him a dirty look. "We're cool now, bro. I got the message."

"I gotta head back," Lenore said, checking her watch. "Don't forget about checking out that warehouse tonight. I'll keep you updated." She took one last bite of her roll, picked up her purse and got up.

"Let's get out of here," Kato said, rising almost after her.

"I still have almost half a bowl!" Britt protested.

Kato almost reached to pull him out of the chair, hesitated, and settled for looking at him sternly, hands clasped in fists at his sides.

"Fine," Britt said, threw in his spoon and picked up his coat. "I don't know why they'd say you're my boyfriend, since you're obviously my mom."

*

Kato slipped behind the wheel of Britt's Mercedes Cabriolet. Britt was talking, but then when wasn't he? Kato tuned it out and concentrated on fuming.

He had reached his decision by the time they turned the corner on Britt's home street. "I don't want you taking that guy to the gala."

Britt stopped midway into describing the latest episode of The Deadliest Catch. "Uh, what?"

"Told you. Don't want you going out with that waiter."

Britt frowned. "Why? Since when are you such a huge 'phobe anyway?"

"You're not getting it," Kato said and steered the car towards the house. The gates pulled slowly apart to let them in.

"Fucking enlighten me then," Britt said. "If it's 'below my status' or 'cheap' or a 'discgrace' or whatever, spare it, I've heard it."

Kato pulled into the garage, parked and turned around on the front seat to face Britt in the back. "Three things."

Britt crossed his arms and sat back on the backseat. "I'm listening."

"First, you didn't 'get the message'. There was no message. I thought you were straight."

"That's pretty obvious."

"Second, I'm not one of your people--"

"My people?"

"I'm not swimming in cash, all right? I can't just buy a private jet--"

"I could buy you a private jet. Well, might be a bit of a stretch, actually, newspapers aren't really--"

"I don't want you to," Kato snapped. "I don't want people to think I'm some rich white guy's boy toy, all right?"

"That's fair, I guess," Britt said, softening. "Sorry. I didn't think of that."

"Third..." Kato stopped and turned back to the wheel.

"Yeah?" Britt prompted.

"I don't 'struggle' with the concept of... I just can't believe I was so stupid." He hit the wheel with both palms.

"You all right?" Britt asked, leaning forward, and put a hand on Kato's shoulder. Kato turned his face halfway and gave Britt a look.

It was a very definite look.

"Oh," Britt said.

*

Lenore rang Britt up in the late afternoon. "The press gala tickets have come in," she told him. "They're asking for names of avecs. Do you want me to put that waiter down for you? Did you get his last name?"

"Nah, that's cool," Britt's voice said over the line. "Decided it's best to be kinda down-low at the moment, you know? Maybe later."

"Sure," Lenore said, taken aback. "So who--"

"Stag? I dunno. Look, I gotta go, Lenore. Call you later." The line went dead.

That was odd, Lenore thought.

*

"Now lose his number," Kato demanded.

"Jesus, all right," Britt said, reached for his jacket thrown over the back of the couch and fished the piece of paper from the inside pocket. He tore it up and tossed the pieces in the ashtray on the coffee table. "So jealous."

"Get used to it," Kato said and pulled him back on the couch.

Britt grinned. "You know, I think I could."


End file.
